Blacklist
by MissMajor
Summary: Get behind the wheel, ignite the streets, and elude the cops. The races are intense and the speeds are insane so buckle up and prepare for the ride of your life. This is Blacklist, a story on becoming the most notorious street racer.


**Intro**

Rockport City. A city along the Camden Coast. A city with an ongoing problem: Street racers. The city is ruled by a group of particularly "good" racers known as the Blacklist 15. To them this city is only another strip of road.

But just recently great tragedy struck. The Blacklist 15's Most Wanted racer was killed in an accident while evading the cops. When the news spread the Blacklist went into hiding fearing they would be sniffed out and their cars impounded. Months went by and the street racing problem had decreased extraordinarily. Not one racer from the Blacklist was ever seen.

The RPD was at ease knowing they wouldn't be dealing with any problems with the Blacklist for a long while, but one day that seemed to change. Baron, number two on the Blacklist, decided they needed a new leader and that he was fit to be that leader. That's what began large conflict between the Blacklist racers.

Fights broke out between the group, cars were damaged, and valuable information was given away to the RPD. Finally, one member decided it was time to stop their squabbling. So she stepped forward with a plan. Her plan was too send a message out through the city in hopes of finding a new leader who would once again make them the rulers of the streets, but they had to get through them to prove themselves worthy. Everyone accepted the plan and began to roll the streets again letting Rockport know it wasn't over. It was just beginning.

The Blacklist waited for weeks and weeks without any response from any racers wanting to accept the challenge. They began to lose hope when one day a racer drove up onto the abandoned dock where they were hiding out. Surely they believed he was good and that he'd be their savior, but unfortunately he was just some wannabe they sent home with his tail between his legs.

The Blacklist then decided to call it quits. Not one racer who opposed them was even close to being called worthy. The Blacklist believed it was the end of the road for them.

…Or was it?

**Blacklist**

Lauren. A young girl of 17. Addicted? You bet. To what you ask? Street racing of course. Busted? Plenty of times. Been to Juvie? Not once. Why? Her parents are so loaded she gets away from every arrest with out even a slap on the hand. Lucky? Who knows…?

Lauren tapped her finger impatiently on her desk waiting for the last 5 long grueling minutes of school to end. Finally after hearing the annoying buzz she walked briskly through the halls to the parking lot. Pulling her keys out of her pocket she walked to her car, a '07 blue Corvette Z06. "This was a boring first day of school." She said to herself as she opened the door on her Vette. "Hey! New girl!" Lauren turned around to see some muscle-bound jock run up to her. "Um… Yeah?" She asked annoyed. "I heard that you race. Everyone here says you've gotten kicked out of tons of schools for it. I bet it's all just crap though." The jock laughed. Lauren rolled her eyes, "All just crap? C'mon I'll show you right her right now that's it all but just crap."

Lauren stepped into her car, "You scared or something?" The jock gave her an angry look, "Hell no. Meet me at the end of the lot. I'll show you my ride." The jock walked down to the end of the parking lot and gathered around a bunch of his friends. Lauren started her car listening to the sweet roar of her beast. She backed out and drove up to the end of the lot to see the jock in his brand-new Dodge Viper. "You like it? This baby's got 12 horses. And your Vette has what? Like 8?" The jock laughed. Lauren huffed, "I see your daddy let you drive his Viper to school today." Everyone let out an "Ooohhh" signifying that he just got dissed. "Enough!" The jock yelled. "Let's just get this over with please. I do want to go home sometime soon." Lauren said losing her patience. "Alright then. We'll race around the campus twice, but on the second lap we'll take the dirt road to the old air strip and then it'll be a sprint to the finish." The jock said confidently. "Sure. Doesn't sound too hard." Lauren replied back.

Two girls then stepped forward, "We'll be the flag girls!" They took off their shirts preparing to wave them on the go. A few cars drove off the old air strip and people placed themselves along the campus to watch the race. The two girls looked at each other. "Alright, get ready!" The jock revved his engine. Everyone began to holler. Lauren then revved her engine. Everyone hollered louder. Someone out in the crowd yelled, "Dude you're gonna get smoked! You hear that engine? Damn!" The girls then raised their arms, "Get set!" The crowd went silent. "GO!"

Both cars took off like bullets, engines roaring and rubber burning. The Viper was keeping up pretty good due to its 12 horses under the hood. Lauren stayed behind a few feet drafting the jock's Viper. She had to wait for the first corner. That's when she'd take off. Every second seemed to go by like a minute, and then the first corner came. Lauren dropped down a gear and took the corner sharp. The jock took the corner too wide placing him at least 10 feet behind. Lauren took off taking the lead for the first lap. The second lap came the two were neck to neck. Lauren took the dirt road and was surprised by the jumps and bumps, but she held fast with the Viper right on her tail. At the end of the dirt trail road appeared again. It was the air strip. This was it. Lauren gave it all she had, but so did the jock. Lauren kept up just fine though with the Viper and its 12 horses. Reaching 130 miles an hour things started heating up, but Lauren kept bringing it. She kept going, 140, 150, 170, 180, and 194. The Viper had given up the chase seconds ago, but she just kept going. Finally towards the end she was hitting 201. That's the most she could ever expect from her Vette.

Lauren slammed on her emergency brake. The screech of her tires on the road screamed out victory. Her car steaming rolled its way to the finish line. She won. Lauren got out of her car to a very welcome cheer from the crowd.Then in the distance a horde of police cars could be seen and sirens were wailing. "COPS," one person yelled while another screamed, "RUN!" The crowd scattered and everyone jumped into their cars. Lauren jumped into her car and started the engine, it didn't sound too good. Then someone drove up next to her in a black Mustang GT, "Hey we gotta go!" Lauren looked up, "Yeah I know, but I don't think my Vette can handle the stress from runnin' from the cops." The guy smiled, "Don't worry I got your back, let's go."

The two took off, the Vette struggling but still keepin' strong. About halfway down the air strip there were at least 50 cops and almost everyone was caught, tires popped by road spikes. "Crap!" Lauren yelled in her car. The guy drove up next to Lauren and rolled down his window, "Hey follow me." He then took off with Lauren right behind him. The two were headed straight for the cops when the guy jerked to the left on a dirt road hidden behind some bushes. Lauren followed the guy as close as she could with a few more cops straggling behind her.

Then a big problem arose. Lauren's Vette began to slow down and the engine began smoking – bad. The guy in the Mustang slowed down and got behind her Vette. The guy rear ended Lauren, but then started pushing her Vette. Lauren looked out her rear view mirror to see a huge Hummer burst through the bushes crashing into a cop car and blocking the road. The guy stopped pushing Lauren's Vette as the guy in the Hummer drove up in front of the Vette. The guy leaned out the window, "Hey, need a tow?" Lauren nodded her head. About 5 minutes later Lauren's Vette was being towed, but to where? Lauren got in the car with the mysterious Mustang man. Lauren shut the door. "Hey, that was exciting huh? Oh and by the way my name's Aaron." Lauren smiled, "Yeah I guess, and my name's Lauren." The guy smiled back, "Ok Lauren, let's go!" Aaron took off in his Mustang following the guy in the Hummer.

After a few hours of driving they arrived into Downtown and finally finding a real road, Aaron drove up into a dark ally way and into a very large garage. "Hey, Aaron?" Lauren asked. Aaron looked at her, "Yeah?" "Where are we?" Aaron stopped his Mustang and got out, "You'll see." Lauren got out as well, but she couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. Then Aaron flipped the light switch. The whole garage lit up. The garage was filled with everything a street racer could ever want! "Holy fuck!" Lauren exclaimed. "HaHa, that's what everyone seems to say." The guy from the Hummer then got out. "Hey there, my name's Roi." Lauren looked over, Roi was an Asian guy, and he was pretty cute. Lauren then looked over at Aaron, he was even cuter. "Um, hi, my name's Lauren." Roi smiled and then put down Lauren's Vette. "Your Vette is pretty… well trashed. The engine and everything is damaged pretty bad." Roi said. "I can fix it if you give me the right tools." Lauren replied. Aaron then walked over to the Vette and opened the hood, "DAMN!" Lauren smiled, "That's what everyone seems to say." "Roi come check this out!" Aaron yelled. Roi ran over and was just as shocked. "Lauren this Vette is hot, literally and metaphorically! You have top notch everything in here!" Lauren walked over, "Yeah, I've been workin' on her for a few years, but there is still room for a small improvements… just don't have the money." Aaron closed the Vette's hood, "If moneys the problem, then it's really no problem here. I can…" Aaron was cut off by the sound a cell phone ringing. Lauren quickly opened the door on her Vette and shuffled around till she found her phone. "I have to take this." Lauren then answered the phone and ran outside. A few minutes later Lauren came back in seemingly relived of something. "Who was that?" Roi asked. "HaHa, my mom… she was flipping out about the big scene at school and wanted to know if I had anything to deal with it… of course I didn't." Lauren said with a big smile.


End file.
